


Family

by Achika



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Multi, Post Tokyo-drift, Team Up, Team as Family, spoilers for fast 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Tokyo gets payed a visit by Team Toretto, learn some hard truths, and get adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The race was close, but Sean still lost.

“I’ve been racing longer than you’ve been alive, kid,” the guy said.

“Who are you?” Sean asked.

“Dominic Toretto. You’re Han’s boy,” Dom said.

Sean felt his face heat up a little at the words and the matter of fact way they were said. Not that he hadn’t been called that ( _he could hear the leer in Morimoto’s voice as he looked between him and Han, the implications clear even to a gaijin. Han hadn’t flinched, just tossed back another handful of skittles, and Sean had felt his stomach flip in spite of himself._ )  – or worse – before. The words felt a little like a stab in the gut ( _he hadn’t been Han’s, not like they liked to imply, but they’d been something and now he wasn’t Han’s anything because Han was dead and never coming back._ )

Neela wrapped a comforting hand around Sean’s arm, and Sean could feel Twinkie hovering anxiously behind him. The crowd was watching curiously, most likely waiting for the fallout from the Drift King’s loss, some of them hoping for a fight.

“Aw man, look at them. Like little puppies. Or Kittens. They’re so cute and tiny I want to puke,” said a loud voice.

There was a smack as the blond guy next to the loud mouth smacked him on the arm.

“Not now, cuz,” he said. “Let Dom handle this,”

“Han was your friend?” Sean asked, looking back at Dom.

Dom shook his head. “Han was family. When we heard what happened –“

“Where were you, then?” Sean asked, all the anger he had at Han’s death boiling over at a target that could take it. He’d never really had a chance to be angry about it – it had been an accident, Takashi had been punished for causing the circumstances in the first place, but no one could have seen that car coming. And he couldn’t let his anger at the world out towards Neela and Twink and the rest of the crew, they needed him to be strong. But Dom…who was he to just waltz in like that and claim such an important part of Han? “When Han got involved with the Yakuza? When he burned to death in his own car? When he _needed_ you? We were _there_. _We_ were Han’s family,”

“And that makes you our family too,” Dom said.

The group of people behind Dom all looked serious, a few of them nodding.

“Let’s go somewhere to talk,” Dom said, looking at the crowd.

Sean nodded. They all went to the garage, where they were guaranteed privacy.

“You’re not just here to give us a casserole and say ‘Sorry for your loss’ are ya?” Sean said, looking down to the main floor where Twinkie and the crew were showing off their space to the others.

“Smart kid,” Brian said to Dom.

“Han’s death was no accident,” Dom said, straight to the point.

“What are you talking about? I saw it happen,” Sean asked.

“Let me tell you about Owen Shaw,” Dom said.

By then end of the story, Sean was practically shaking, fingers clenched against the railing.

( _It explained so much about Han, he must have loved Gisele so much, he’d come to Tokyo to get away from it and then it had tracked him down and…_ )

“So Shaw’s brother killed Han,” Sean asked. Neela was pale beside him, and he forced himself to let go of the railing and hold her hand.

“Yeah,” Brian said. They were both giving Sean and Neela sympathetic looks.

“You’re gonna take him down,” Sean said. They weren’t the type of people to let this slide, not after what he’d just heard they’d done to get Letty back.

“You don’t threaten a man’s family,” Dom said.

Sean looked over at Neela. She nodded, squeezing his hand.

“What do you need us to do?” Sean asked.

“Look, Sean, you’re a good kid but this is out of your league,” Brian said. “You guys deserved to know the truth, that’s all,”

“You don’t threaten a man’s family,” Sean repeated fiercely. “And Han was family,”

Dom shook his head, grinning a little to himself, and put a heavy hand on Sean’s shoulder.

“Welcome to the team, kid,”


End file.
